At a recital, it has often been seen that a musician interupts playing, crouches forward, hurriedly turns the pages of a music book with his hands, and then resumes to play; or that an assistant sitting behind a musician and carefully gazing at the music book, from time to time stands up and turns pages for the musician. Such page turning acts are primitive and troublesome, since no fumbling or mistake is permitted, but no one has succeeded in improving or abolishing these acts.
An object of the present invention is to do away with such defects by means of an apparatus for automatically turning pages.